


in which it is 4:37 am

by Chiti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, this was really bad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically eren and jean text out their feelings at like 5 am and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which it is 4:37 am

**Author's Note:**

> hello please note that im a bad writer and ive never written a fanfiction before oops

_it’s literally 4:37 in the fucking morning and im awake. I hate crushes with a burning passion_

his hands felt heavy as he hit the keys on his phone, tweeting from the stained surface of that old couch his mom left him a few years back. his eyes burned from exhaustion and a possibility that he was going to cry, and he had no fucking clue which one it was.

he didn’t know why he was awake and he didn’t want to be awake, but alas that is the curse of a few cups of coffee, anxiety and a hopeless crush. I guess that late (early, technically) he was just in too fucking deep to still deny he loved him- he loved the way his lips shone when he licked them. he loved his sandy mop of hair- messy and unkempt, but with shaved sides that eren wanted to stroke as he would kiss him. he loved the way his golden eyes would shine as he smiled.

eren looked down at the cup of coffee in his left hand, the 6th cup he’d had and jumped as a _di-ding_ came from the smartphone in his right, the light streaming from the phone making eren squint as if he was suspicious.

_jean: hey eren I kinda skippef physics and I think theres a quiz coming up could I borrow your notes_

_jean: skipped****_

_eren: I guess but its not happenin again I hope u know that_

and of course this had to happen, hes upset over some guy at 4:49 am and the guy just so happens to text him. this had to happen, because eren jaeger’s life kind of fucking sucked sometimes.

_jean: why are you awake at like almost 5am anyway_

_eren: I don’t know. maybe im in fucking love. maybe you shouldn’t really care. maybe just fuck off. whats your excuse_

_jean: listen I don’t know why youre all pissy with me I didn’t do anything to you so calm down already_

_jean: and for the record I don’t know why im awake, I shouldn’t be and im going to fall asleep on this essay pretty soon_

_eren: should’ve done it before 4am, asshole_

_jean: yknow I could deal without your bullshit, I just want the physics notes already_

eren was pissy, it was nearly 5 and god, why did he have to love such an asshole. he replied with some emoji cause that’s what he always did when he didn’t want to end a conversation and didn’t know what to say.

_jean: eren was that an emoji I cant see those im on android_

_eren: you seriously got rid of your old iphone to get some hipster bullshit oh my god are you seriosu_

_jean: dude where do you think armin’s new phone came from, dickhat._

_eren: hey, can you call? im too tired to text properlyby now_

when jean called, eren’s volume was way too high and damn, two door cinema club started playing really _really_ loud and scared the living shit out of eren.

“yo. whats up.”

“not much. theres nothing to do at 5 am in a town like this one.” eren started some small talk and it was about 5:20 until there was a damp silence between them that no one really knew how to cleanse.

jean let out a yawn and eren could hear the heavy tiredness in his voice. “so when do I get the notes?”

“calm down, ill get them to you in the morning.”

“it is the morning.” jean sounded unhappy, almost miserable.

“whats got your boxers in a twist?”

jean just breathed deep into the phone. “im just a little grumpy. its too be expecting this time in the morning.”

“go to fucking bed, then.”

“ok, im going to bed. bring me those notes tomorrow. ‘night, love you.” there was a click as jean disconnected the call.

jean started to type a message as he realized what he said _. shit I didn’t mean to say that last part. force of habit sorry_

but before he could hit the send key, eren had sent a message. _love you too._

_jean: wait do you actually.??_

_eren: well now im the one that fucked up_

_eren: no use covering it now I guess_

_eren: yeah. I do._

it was an hour before they actually stopped talking and went to bed, eyes burning from lack of sleep.

\----------

when eren got up a few hours later, there were dark circles under his eyes as he squeezed into his binder and grabbed the notes he took during physics, sliding into his car and turning the key.

 a smile spread across his face as he drove to his boyfriend’s house. maybe for once, eren jaeger’s life could suck a hell of a lot less.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fanfic before im a horrible writer im so sorry  
> im erejean trash though bye gonna go to sleep its like 1:30 am  
> and i implied trans!eren i love trans eren


End file.
